Dear Diary
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Rogue's diary gives her a way to vent her frustration with those around her but it also allows her to see her true feelings. Trying to find her place in the mansion becomes much harder as she tried to deal with her new found feelings for Logan. Rogan
1. Rogue's New Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the characters involved but I do own this story so don't steal it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey just got this for Christmas so I figured I might as well start writing in it now. Well for the first entry I should explain my life and me here at the Mansion where I live from the beginning.  
  
It all started that fateful day that I joined the X-men. I had always been on my own and now these people just would not give me my own time. When we weren't training they were walking me to school or making me go to the mall. Even when sleeping I wasn't fully alone. I had all of them in my head from the various times I had absorbed their powers and memories.  
  
My name is Rogue. I used to live with my parents until I was four and then I was adopted by Mystique. She had me raised by a woman I hated and then came back for me when I needed to join the Brotherhood. Since then I found out that she had tricked me at every turn and that it was the X-men who were my true friends.  
  
I have still not become friends with any of them really. The only one who really understands me is Logan. He was an outcast too. He does not remember much of his past and he never truly counts himself as an X-man he is just there. He is not friends with the others either. I hardly trust them I only trust Logan and myself. He promised he would protect me no matter what, and he always keeps his promises.  
  
Do here we are now. The mansion is as crowded as ever with all of the new recruits coming in. What sucks is now I have to share a room with Kitty. I am seriously thinking of leaving. I do better on my own than I do with all of these people around trying to rule my life for me. Especially Jean, she thinks she is queen of the mansion just because she is the popular one and the one dating Scott. I may have used to have a crush on him but now that just doesn't work. She can be so I don't know drama queen all the time and she and I don't get along.  
  
Kitty just came in talking on the phone. She has all these boyfriends but she never really commits. Whereas I would like to have a relationship but can't really because of my mutation. Kitty is sometimes worse than Jean. She never does what she is supposed to and she is totally air headed. Out of all the X-men she does the least amount of work and thinks that helping once makes up for it.  
  
Evan is okay when he is not trying to spike you to death. He is a total skateboard freak and that is cool with me. Not much to say about him just that he can get you in trouble with out even thinking about it. For example the time he got us attacked by Sabortooth just so Logan would be able to catch him.  
  
Next on my list is Scott. He is a total control freak. Even though Logan is the most experienced fighter of all of us Scott is always the leader. Most of the time his plans get us landed in troublesville. He even tries to be a big brother but never come off right.  
  
Next is Bobby or Iceman, as he prefers to be called. This boy is the ultimate annoyance. He is always freezing things without looking if it is in use or will hurt the object. He even froze me once and that is when we created the friction.  
  
Ah now Kurt, my annoying little brother. Well not really Mystic is his mother and by law she is mine also. Kurt loves pulling pranks on other people. He uses the fact that I am his sister to get away with the complaints of the others because he never pulls pranks on me. He can be really cool at times and his powers are some of the most beneficial. They certainly get him out of big messes.  
  
Now Prof. X. He likes to try and be a father to all of us but for me it doesn't work. I am not used to having a father figure so I don't want one. He is helpful with homework though. He is hard on us too. Nothing we do is ever good enough for him. I know it is because he is worried whenever we fight the Brotherhood or Acolytes.  
  
Last but definitely not least is Logan. He is the only one who really understands what I am going through. He knows how it feels to be lonely and wanting someone to talk to. We are really each others only friends. Where Scott fails at being a big brother Logan succeeds. I will always be there for him and him for me.  
  
Well Diary time to leave write in ya later. 


	2. Xmen Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters in it. But I do own the story so don't take it.  
  
Hey Diary,  
  
Well another day at the Mansion in a life I am really beginning to hate. Kitty has succeeded in taking over most of the room we share and does not even help to clean it when Xavier orders us to. I am really starting to plan my escape from my prison.  
  
Logan has been gone on one of his spur of the moment vacations and I am left here all alone. It all occurred after a fight with Sabortooth and his excuse for leaving was the need to search him out. It made me mad so I did not even say good bye. Damn my stubborn nature. That is one of the reasons I am surprised we even get along most of the time we are both stubborn.  
  
As for the X-men adventures we have been involving ourselves in they were all disasters. Scott once again tried to take the lead and came up with the dumbest plan. If Logan had been here it never would have happened. We were up against the Brotherhood because they decided to go for a midnight stroll to pick on normals (non-mutant humans). When they chose a wrong person to pick on because he was an off duty cop with an alarm on his cycle. We managed to get there and save the guy before they hurt him but when they had him tackled to the ground Scott decided to eye beam them but ended up hitting the normal. The guy was going to press charges but Jean changed his memory.  
  
Needless to say Prof. was furious. He grounded all of us when it was all Scott's fault. Another reason for me to distrust him, he gets e in trouble more than Spike does. I wish that Logan were here at least then I could vent some anger on a good Danger Room session. I refuse to train with any of the others. Ya know I keep reading these entries and there is always one constant.Logan. Weird huh? If anyone read this they would think I was in love with the guy or somethin. Ha Ha isn't that a laugh, me in love with Logan. Well any way.  
  
Geez, just for time reference I left for ten minutes because perfect Jean and her perfect hands could not manage to take out the garbage so the Professor made me do it. Ugh why do I always have to do the stupid chores around here? It's like because I don't go out much they think they can take advantage of me being here. This wasn't as bad when Logan was here he told them to do it themselves. Well it is getting late and Kitty is coming in to use the phone so I have to vacate the room. Maybe Kurt would like to go to a movie. I am definitely going to leave someday soon but not now I will wait a while for Logan  
  
Write Later 


	3. Logan's Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters in it. But I do own the story so don't take it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hey again Diary,  
  
Well Logan came back but for some reason he refuses to talk to anyone. Something happened to him on his trip and no matter how much I ask he won't tell me what. Enough about him though he is pissing me off. I met this really cool guy the other day. He reminded me of home a little because he was Cajun and from the south like me. His name is Remy. I am thinking about inviting him over but I sure the others would ruin it so I figure I am happy enough just seeing him around.  
  
When Jean found out she had a fit. You see he is also one of the main fighters for Magneto. I can't help it that I like him, it just happened. Logan was even more furious that I could like one of our enemy. He said it was bad enough that Kitty dated Lance every once in a while. But like I said he is pissing me off and I don't care what he thinks. I told him that too. He actually looked hurt by what I said.  
  
It just makes me so mad that I feel guilty now because of it. His opinion really does matter to me. Just between us I used to have a crush on him but then we because like brother and sister and it faded. At least I think it did. I don't know anymore now I am confused about everything. I mean he is too old for me and he has serious issues with showing his feelings but he is still one of the only people here I can talk to who understands me.  
  
Here comes a walking example now. Everybody look out Jean has entered the building. Some one is following her though. Yay it is Remy we are going to a movie. I will write about it later see ya. 


	4. Feelings Realized

Hey Diary,  
  
Well I have to say that was the worst movie I have ever seen! Remy picked it out and it totally sucked. On top of that he was a total ASS! I can't even believe I thought I liked him. I realize now that I only wanted him because it pissed everyone else off. I wanted to be separate from them and I took it a little too far with him. It is also because I was mad at Logan. I know now that I do care for him. I am not sure if it is love or not but it goes beyond brother/sister relations.  
  
I don't know how to act around him anymore. I get nervous every time he walks into the room and find myself not talking to him at all. I can tell by the look on his face he thinks I am still mad at him and gives me my space.  
  
On other topics Jean is, of course, still herself. Always bossing me around. She even had the audacity to ask me to paint her toenails today! Can you believe that? When I told her "Hell No" she became snotty and huffed away swinging her hair over her shoulder. As for Kitty I swear she is taking lessons from Jean, she even dresses exactly like her now. On top of that, they have both joined the cheer squad at school! Now I not only have to sit through pep rally's I also have to watch both of them dance around in slutty outfits.  
  
Kurt and I have been getting closer thanks to my inability to talk to Logan. Instead of spending time with him I hang out with Kurt. And because I hang with Kurt, I automatically hang with Bobby, the other prankster of the mansion. I have even given them good ideas for pranks. I really need to get back to my normal life before I am no longer the Rogue. Though it was great helping them put honey in Jean's shampoo bottle and causing her a date for Homecoming.  
  
Well diary I gotta go! Jean and Kitty are invading my room! Why can't they just go to Jean's? The question of a life time. Write ya later.  
  
Author Note: Hey sorry it took me so long to update. Well I am not sure if anyone reads this anyway with only two reviews. Please review I like knowing what people think.even if it is a flame. If you do have something bad to say about it though can you put it in the form of constructive criticism please? I will try to update again soon.  
RogueSenshi 


	5. Friends Again

Hey all!!! I know it has been forever since I have updated but I have been mega busy with school and life. But lately I have been in the best writing mood so here goes. Hope you like it. By the by I have finally decided to put it in story format instead of diary entries. Tell me which format you like better.  
  
Rogue was walking around the outside of the mansion when she noticed Logan sitting by a tree. He had his eyes shut so she decided to turn and leave as quickly as she could. Before she got two steps Logan's voice stopped her.  
  
"You still mad at me Stripes?" he questioned almost sounding hurt.  
  
Rogue just stood there not knowing how to answer him. She figured that to best way to play this out was to just go with his assumption and act mad.  
  
"Do I have a reason to be mad at you Logan? I mean you just shut me out of your life for weeks with out an explanation. You don't like how it feels do you?" she asked with malice.  
  
Logan actually did look hurt as tried to explain, "I just needed to figure some things out. I didn't want to burden you with my problems, you have your own life to lead. As well I just had a lot on my mind, and you know I am not into sharing or any of the girlie crap."  
  
Now Rogue realized she was still a little bit angry with him but mostly she was just hurt. What was worse was she knew he would never apologize, that too fell under the category of girlie crap.  
  
"You should have still kept me in on your life. You didn't have to tell me what happened over your trip but you could have still talked to me. Instead you shut me out but still expect me to listen when you don't like something I do, not likely!"  
  
By now she was almost crying and she turned from him so he couldn't see. She was about to walk away when a hand stopped her. How did he move that fast?  
  
"R...Marie...I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue turned at looked at him completely surprised. He actually apologized! Damn! Now she had to forgive him. Suddenly she realized she was acting normal, guess seeing him was a good thing.  
  
She smiled at him and just had to ask, "So how did you know I was here when your eyes were closed anyway? And what the hell were you doing?"  
  
Logan too smiled, knowing they were OK again, "Well that is easy I have super senses remember, Stripes. I could smell you and your shoes squeak on the grass. As for the other question I was meditating."  
  
"Meditating? You? Isn't that girlie crap?"  
  
"Not at all it actually can make you a better fighter and it helps clear your mind when you are trying to figure things out and/or remember things."  
  
"Ah! So could you teach me?"  
  
Logan just motioned his head to the place where he was sitting and the both of them went over and sat down. As Logan was showing Rogue how to sit properly and telling her what to do Jean was watching the both of them from a window. Jean hated it when Rogue won out on anything and making up with Logan counted. She would just have to break them apart again, any way she could. 


	6. Talks and Training

So I just realized that it has been over 3 years since I updated this story and that thought just freaked me out. My life is going on without my knowledge…LOL…well I have decided to attempt to update all of my stories starting from the bottom and working my way up and this one was at the bottom….hope you enjoy…if anyone is still reading…

"Rogue are you doing anything important right now?" Jean asked sweetly from the door.

Not looking up from the notebook in front of her Rogue answered the red head, "Actually I am, its called homework maybe you should try doing your own sometime."

Rogue was tired of playing nice with everyone and after the last mission definitely not in the right frame of mind to be messed with; nearly dying has a way of making people irritable.

"Geez guess you are still tripping over that incident the other day; doesn't help that you have Logan and his attitude running around in that head of yours," Jean replied, "I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go shopping with Kitty and me, maybe get you some new clothes, brush up your style a little bit."

Before Rogue could answer a deep voice sounded from the door, "No can do Red, Stripes and me have a danger room session planned, you have fun with your shopping trip though."

Jean turned towards Logan, "I don't remember asking you any questions 'wolverine' I was talking to Rogue."

Rogue finally stood from her chair and turned to face Jean, "Actually Jean I do have a danger room session with Logan and I personally don't care what the hell you think about my 'style'. Like Logan said, have a fun trip."

Grabbing her notebook from the table Rogue walked over towards Logan and the both of them left Jean behind.

Logan looked at the girl walking beside him and couldn't help but smirk, "Guess you still haven't fully recovered from the fight the other day huh?"

Rogue flashed him an annoyed look he knew well, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh just that you are extremely irritable and short tempered and you are definitely still acting like me," Logan replied with the same smirk.

"Well maybe I am just damn tired of Jean and her shit. Maybe I am just tired of everything around this place, maybe I just want to leave," Rogue ranted angrily.

It took Rogue three paces before she realized Logan was no longer walking next to her. Confused Rogue looked behind her to see Logan standing still in the middle of the hallway.

"You want to leave?" Logan asked in a low whisper.

Rogue looked confused, "I…I'm…well yeah sometimes I do. No forget sometimes I ALWAYS want to leave. I know we do some good here but really I don't feel like I'm even wanted here; like I'm just a fixture of the mansion that they have to put up with."

Logan finally walked up to where she was and the two of them proceeded down the hallway, "Chuck would be giving you the old 'you are an important part of the team' speech right now but that just isn't my style. What I can tell you is that you are one of the best fighters on the team if not the best after me and you are the only one that I would trust out on their own. If you really want to leave you won't find any objections from me." The pair walked a bit further before he spoke again, "But I would kinda miss the training sessions."

Though she didn't miss a step Rogue was shocked; in his own way Logan had just said he would miss her if she left. There was no time to really think about because they had reached the Danger Room, the one room where thinking stopped and life was just about you and the person you were fighting; a world where only fists and strength mattered.

"Do you think anything is going on between Logan and Rogue?" Jean inquired.

Kitty pulled her attention away from the dress in front of her to stare at her friend, "going on…how?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "You know do you think that they are 'more than friends'?"

"What in the world would make you think that they are anything but friends, if you can even call them friends. I mean he is sooo much older than her, we don't even know how old he is, and she is like a total social outcast, and he cant stand to be around people and…you know what there are just way too many reason as to why there is no way they could ever be together," Kitty explained, "Now how about we quit thinking about the social misfits and enjoy our shopping trip."

The pair walked into the next store and began to browse but Jean just couldn't let it go, "Oh come on Kitty you can't tell me you didn't notice how angry Logan was when Rogue was going out with Remy."

Kitty sighed, "Jean we were all upset about that, I mean he is one of the bad guys!"

"He was way more upset and angry about it than we all were and then they had that long estrangement afterwards; and now I swear they spend all their time together in the Danger Room 'training'. Who spends that much time training, they have to be doing other activities in there," Jean explained.

Kitty just rolled her eyes at her friend and ignored the rest of her ramblings through out the rest of their shopping trip.

Well my brain has officially died out on this chapter so this is where it ends…hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
